Icy Drabbles
by Trevor X
Summary: Drabbles inspired by FF8. "What uses do summons have for human skills? Though in this case..."
1. Memory

**Icy Drabbles: "Memory"**

_"Squall has a natural affinity for Shiva. The feeling is mutual." - statement that started this sputtering._

---

When she first awoke, it was in the mind of a child. He was standing in the rain, alone. _"I won't cry."_

She watched as the rain continued to fall, until the child finally turned away and vanished into the recess of the memory. The darkness returns, and is again enlightened by the appearance of the next memory. He's left the orphanage behind, and is standing in front of an imposing building. A familiar face is there to welcome him, but he couldn't care less. He's hardened himself against familiarity, built up a wall around himself to defend that childhood promise that has passed out of his mind.

She can't fault him for not remembering, of course. Because she's the one taking up this space in his mind, holding those memories of the past for herself. It's how she's familiarised herself with her summoner. Besides, he wanted to forget, at least at first.

Most of the time she has spent in slumber, comforted by the memories that she holds. But now she's awake and hovering on the thrum of energy that swirls around her. Hesitantly she touches the power, and instantly is appraised of the situation. He's standing in the cavern of fire, and he needs her.

_Now_.

So she answers, and Ifrit doesn't stand a chance against the two of them.

---

_AN: Drabble, written for Shiva, who by whatever luck ended up linked to Squall most of my playthrough of FF8._


	2. Affinity

**Icy Drabbles: "Affinity"**

_Just because the outside doesn't match... doesn't mean that the heart won't resonate._

---

At first glance, they didn't look like they fit together all that well. The strictly professional instructor coupled with a spirit of whimsical seduction; how could they ever work together?

Yet somehow they did, and thrived while doing so.

The woman became quite adept at wielding the summons, allowing the spirit's attacks to flow and compliment her own magical abilities. The two appeared almost a musician and conductor, each putting forth the effort to bring their private symphony to life. It was art to watch them interact in the midst of battle. Beautiful, glorious art.

_It was perhaps easier to envision in the unguarded moments, when she walked along the shoreline, listening to the waves and with the wind playing through her unbound hair. In the dark of night, with the moonlight lending a softer edge to every line; maybe then you could find the resemblance in the ambient glow._

---

_"After having developed such a bond, it is perhaps understandable why Siren would refuse to work with anyone else. In matter of course, she only responded to one other - a girl with angel wings."_

---

**AN:** The drabbles continue. Again, based off of my own personal playthrough of the game. Rinoa and Quistis pretty much monopolized Siren. ^-^


	3. Flamboyant

**Icy Drabbles: "Flamboyant"**

_"Audacious: unrestrained by prevailing standards of propriety"_

---

He hated sitting around waiting. He wanted to be out there doing damage, causing chaos, and making mayhem! Why couldn't the kid understand that he was supposed to be seen? He needed to be visible to inspire terror in his foes! You can't inspire fear in anything when you're stuffed in the back a mind!

It especially sucks if you're stuck beside the polar opposite of your element. Damn Shiva, coming out and giving the kid a hand. And not as much as a _'Sorry Ifrit, just doing my job.' _No. She just smirked and blasted him with that twice-damning freezing glitter.

He wishes that she would just stay inside of her little icicle; preferably somewhere far away from where he resides.

_He's bored out of his mind; or at least bored out of the kid's head. Kid summons Shiva all the time, can't figure that one out. I've got to admit that he fights well, though he's not really all that flashy. Okay, so his finishing moves are kinda cool..._

_Wait, wait, wait!_

_There, there, there!_

_Surprisingly, the kid does something that Ifrit is eternally grateful for; he hands the fire spirit over to another kid with an amazing affinity for theatrics. "Booyah!"_

Now he's happy as a... well, not a clam, because Ifrit doesn't do shellfish. He gets to get out and about, and his keeper is more than happy to goggle in awe at the massive flaming boulder that gets tossed around when the summons comes. Besides, it's amusing watching the kid try to improvise similar attacks. Yeah, he could really get to like it here...

---

_**AN:**__ A change in perspective here. Written mostly from Ifrit's POV, almost like a random thought journal. Note that Ifrit doesn't care to give people names; here he only begrudgingly admits that Shiva has a name, as though it makes him more important than everyone else. I like to think it's just a part of his 'lovable(?)' nature. -coughs behind his hand-_

_These are getting pretty fun to write!_

_Will be updated as I am randomly inspired to write more FF8 drabbles._


	4. Absorb

**Icy Drabbles: "Absorb"**

_"Taking in what he could not withstand, she spared him the worst of the blow."_

---

If it had only formed around him, it would have been fine. She could have bled off the effects, absorbed the magic as it came into contact with his body. He might have been chilled, but it would not have affected him adversely. As closely aligned with the element as she was, it might not even have been enough to slow him down.

_A spear of ice however, was another thing entirely._

As soon as it formed, she sensed that something was awry. Time seemed to slow as the magic solidified its form. Her wielder seemed to pause, attempting to reorient his attention to the next threat. But he was too slow, too slow. The spear shot towards his heart, and instinctively she knew that he would not dodge in time. The magic would not allow him.

So she presented herself at the point of impact, covering the vital organ that kept his body alive.

It was too much! Pain coursed through her wielder, and she felt it herself even as she tried desperately to absorb the ice that was passing through his body, impaling him and destroying him. The lance seemed to resist her efforts, yet she persisted even as her wielder fell unconscious upon the floor. At length, she too succumbed to the siren call of the darkness, uncertain whether her efforts had been enough.

---

_It was with satisfaction that she finally awoke again. Her wielder was in terrible agony, yet his heart was beating. He had survived._

_Somehow she knew that he __**would **__survive._

---

**AN:** A little bit more dreary here, but the drabbles continue. Lucky me, the muse hasn't yet left - there are a couple of more ideas begging to be written down. Hopefully I'll get to them soon!


	5. Leviathan

**Icy Drabbles: "Leviathan"**

"Just because he was cool with so many people didn't mean that he didn't care about the minds that held him."

---

_So how should I introduce myself? Ah, I know just the thing; my motto!_

_"Start at the top and let everything flow."_

_Yeah, that's it. Really simple, but you know, it encompasses way too much of the world if you really stop to think about it. But that's the way I live my life, you know?_

_You've already met Ifrit and Shiva, the two with 'bestest-worstest-friends-and-enemies' deal going on between them. I swear, you put those two in a room and it's like being stuck between two sulking six year olds. Granted, Shiva is less obvious about it (Not to mention easier on the eyes!), but it's not something that you really want to deal with on a daily basis. This should make it quite clear that no one ever seems to keep them together in the same mind longer than it would take to get rid of one or the other._

_By themselves, they aren't too bad. I get along famously with Shiva and Siren both. It might have something to do with elemental affinities, but it's probably because I don't nag on them or try to set myself up in some kind of spotlight with them. I'm cool with just being myself and letting things come as they may._

_Or it could be the whole waterslide deal._

_Yeah, yeah. I know what you're going to say. "Waterslide? What the heck you talking about boy?"_

_To which I most appropriately reply, "Ain't ya been watching me lately?"_

_I mean, seriously folks... __**did you totally forget my summoning sequence**__? Build the waterslide and then down I go. Wipe out the foe with an awesome adrenaline rush to boot? I think only Siren has more fun than me, and that's just because she gets to sit there on her rock looking pretty and sing. And boy, can that girl sing! She's like the awesome draw for every get together that we have. Even Odin comes to listen to her impromptu concerts, and you __**know **__how big he is on the whole 'I only show up when I get to cut something with my sword' shtick._

_Between that and the waterslide, we've got something for everyone. What, you thought I only used it for battle? Come on, you've got to be joking! How else is a guy supposed to earn a living when he isn't on call? I rent this baby out for parties and such._

_Now granted, Ifrit usually doesn't like to deal with water, but even he grudgingly admits the thrill of riding down that impossibly steep ramp._

_But I digress. I'm sure you all want to know what I think about the people that I ride around inside, and who it is that I pimp above all others. Just so you know, it isn't like you think. They all have their little quirks and endearing traits, as well as things that make you sit there and shake your head at their stupidity. But you know, that's what makes them human. Me? I'm cool with it. I get passed around a lot, boosting whoever needs that little bit of extra support in battle. Don't have a GF? Try Leviathan on for size._

_Maybe it's one of those water things, you know; liquid conforms to the shape of the container?_

_Regardless, it isn't that I dislike them, it's just that I don't particularly pick one favorite out among the rest. It wouldn't fit in with my philosophy, you know?_

_Cause all there is to life is so much more enjoyable when you just let everything go and go with the flow. Yeah! Water dragon for the win!_

_See you at the next party?_

---

**AN:** Now this one just kind of went on its own. I think Leviathan got tired of being a bit-piece character and wanted a piece of the limelight too, despite his own denials on the subject. And the waterslide? Since he has the only one around for miles, the prices he charges are ridiculous! Not that GF's have anything else to do with their money, right?

Anyway, hope you enjoy this drabble's flavor! Catch you again sometime!


	6. Community

**Icy Drabbles: "Community"**

_"Ifrit suggested the stupid thing, and then almost never bothered to show."_

---

We have these gatherings every so often. It was one of Ifrit's better suggestions. Not that he has many, mind. Of course, unless we're doing some kind of celebration, it isn't very lively. Mostly we just sit around and talk. I tend to hang out with Siren and Leviathan in one corner, while Quetzalcoatl and Phoenix hang out with Ifrit in the other. It isn't that we really dislike each other... We'll just say that it's more comfortable that way.

The other GF's tend to migrate toward whatever portion of the room suits their fancy temperature-wise. At least the air conditioning and heating is free.

Mostly we just hang out and talk about things; you know, the people who we're linked to and the crazy stuff that happens to them. And sometimes it's just about the normal stuff that happens. A few of us liked to sit around and brag about our _'Accomplishments'_, but that ticked the rest of us off enough that we implemented a 'two tale' rule. You're only allowed to tell a story twice in a row, unless there's a general consensus that we want to hear it again.

Needless to say, Ifrit stopped coming around as often. Still, Odin doesn't feel the need to one up him all the time anymore, so I can't say it was a great loss. Besides, Ifrit still has a bunch of lesser spirits to brag to who provide him the ego boost that he needs. They're all about as annoying as the human 'Trepies', but since they keep him from doing anything stupid to ruin the gathering for the rest of us, we generally leave them alone.

At least they don't talk about how manly he is anymore. That hideously-deformed, fire-spawned demon, _handsome _or _desirable?_ _[shudder]_

So what if there were a few silenced and frozen spirits found floating out to sea that one time? It's not like Siren or I had anything to do with that. Lots of us were annoyed. We just happened to be the most obvious choices.

I know for a fact that several of my sisters stopped coming by until that little fiasco settled down. What, you thought I was the only spirit of ice? No, it's just that I'm the most famous. I have a name that is remembered. I guess that happens when you hitch a ride with a really talented human. Ifrit would tell you that it's the other way around, but he's not known for holding an objective opinion.

My sisters keep pestering me, asking me what riding around in Squall's head is like. I won't tell, and Siren loves giving them that 'mysterious knowing' look. She looks ridiculous doing that, but it drives them crazy, so I let her. If GF's have best friends, she would be mine.

Of course, our humans don't know that we do this sort of thing. How could they, when we only gather when they have down time? We leave them their little illusions that we're just sleeping inside of them _'all' _the time, instead of just _'most' _of the time. Although Squall seems to think that I'm more relaxed after these little sessions.

I'm never certain what he means, and he's not one to elaborate in his thoughts.

_And I'm wandering away from the main point there._

The point being, of course, that we aren't all solitary creatures. In fact, very few of us like to be solitary. We enjoy getting together with others of our kind on a semi-regular basis. Besides, it's kind of nice being the object of envy every once in a while. You know, for having the 'hunk to die for', as Siren so aptly put it.

But that's another tale entirely. [_smirk_]

---

**AN:**_ And another one. Still working on the next one in the series, so hopefully it will turn out better than it is now. Not to mention wondering when the next batch of ideas will strike me down... Although... hmm. Half an idea, maybe. We'll see. _^_^


	7. Siren

**Icy Drabbles: "Siren"**

_"Did I say that out loud? Oh dear..."_

---

_Hi, I'm Siren._

_I thought that I should introduce myself, since you met Shiva and Ifrit and Levy. Um, they're much better at talking about themselves than I am, so don't hate me please._

---

Being a GF is kind of fun. Um, when I get summoned, I get to sing for a really short time. Since Quistis usually has me, we've gotten pretty good at the whole process, so it doesn't take very long. I used to make up little songs on the spot, just to keep things interesting, but now it's more work in less time, so I have to stick with things that I've already composed.

We didn't do so well at first, Quistis and me, but I guess we bonded over time. I mean, we both like to look at Squall when he's doing his whole 'take-charge' leader thing. I really envy Shiva her composure. If I could keep myself from squealing and blushing I'd so be his GF and watch him shower and stuff. All those dreamy muscles... and Shiva gets to see it all._ [sigh]_

_It must have been quite a sight; she was blushing when she told me about it._

Did I just say that out loud? Don't let Shiva know, please. She doesn't want him to know that she peeked once when she thought it was safe.

_I promised her I wouldn't say anything. Oh dear..._

Uh-oh. Quistis looks like we're getting ready to go somewhere now, so I better go back and hide. I'll try to come by later with more stuff, so just wait until then. Um, hopefully I'll be better at this too.

_And um, please remember that you promised!_

---

**AN:** Not the Siren I expected. Not as good as I wanted it, but oh well...


	8. Beware

**Icy Drabbles: "Beware"**

_"Some things are better left unknown."_

---

_There's a hole in the wall._

It's rather more of a slit than a hole, carved between the boards of the room. It may once have been the position of a smaller peep-hole. But whoever had the gall to carve such a thing isn't volunteering the information.

You see, that's Odin's room.

I know, you're looking at me strangely now. I can see it now - _"Who in their right mind puts a hole in Odin's room?"_

Well, you're right. We're fairly certain that whoever did that was crazy. We're also fairly certain that they're no longer with us. Because I can tell you how the hole got that large. You know that sword that Odin carries around with him everywhere? Imagine seeing a foot of the blade sticking out this side.

Who am I?

Well I was one of the curious fools who had a look. Suckered in by a tiny gremlin or goblin-looking fellow, with a giant following around behind him like a dopey puppy. That's the Brothers, in case you don't already know. He tells me that there's a great sight behind that wall.

I was skeptical at first; I have heard of his reputation, after all. He's a practiced cheat. But he didn't want anything from me, so like the fool that I was, I gander over to the wall to have a look. And I got one, right before Odin threw that sword at me. Like I said before, it stuck out of the wall by about a foot.

I was a lucky one - I only lost an eye. My reflexes always were the best thing about me. [_sigh_]

Odin never actually said anything to me about the incident. He didn't have to. Why tempt fate? So as a sort of penance, I've stuck around here to protect young fools like you from making the same mistake I did. Take a hint from me - you don't want to risk your head over the sight. Because unless your reflexes are godly, that's what the sword will take when he chucks it in your direction.

Although, if you're _really_ quick and _really, really _lucky, you just might catch sight of him dancing before he tosses a blade your way.

---

**AN:** _Written intentionally from the POV of one of those myriad lesser spirits who mingle/rub shoulders with the GF cast. Do you really think anyone else would be stupid enough to fall for that kind of a scheme? XD_


	9. Exasperation

**Icy Drabbles: "Exasperation"**

_"Exasperation:__ annoyance and frustration, often caused by an irritation that cannot be overcome or stopped"_

**-----**

Someone once said, "Two heads are better than one."

That moron didn't know what the hell he was talking about. Pontificating bastard. He was probably up for election somewhere anyway.

_Ahem._

Well, as I'm sure you've figured out by now, I'm no ordinary GF. I'm taking this opportunity while my other heads are otherwise indisposed to explain the tenets of my plight. Two heads make for a headache. Three makes for a boxing match complete with referee. Lucky me - I get the best of both. I'm the referee with the headache.

Sometimes literally. And don't get me started on them trying to chew me out.

I suppose there is some kind of poetic justice in biting your own head off, but you know that I'm not gonna do that - it also hurts like hell.

I suppose the best way to describe my other selves would be to call them brothers. Think of it like this - take your annoying younger brother and fuse him into your body so you have to carry his head around on your shoulders. Then take that other annoying brother and do the same thing on the other side. (If you only have annoying sisters, well, I guess you can use them in your imagination. I'd hate to discriminate against the fairer sex.) After you've done this, imagine that you no longer have sole control of your body.

Now you have to fight with your siblings to figure out what to do and which way to go. Not only that, but they can't agree with each other on anything, let alone you! You have to synchronize your focus just to walk around. And you wondered why you never saw us running? It's not that we can't, it's that we seldom have enough focus from the two idiots to get anything accomplished.

I'm surprised that they can focus well enough to cast Triple on whatever poor sap has to wield us - me. _Heck_, this confuses me at times.

As to why I'm disgusted with this situation... Well, some joker drops two pieces of sirloin… on either side of me, just out of reach of my slobbering pair of idiots. Of course, neither one wants to let the other go first, so I have to stand here like an idiot myself while trying to get enough control back to swing one way or the other.

It helped when the fool who perpetrated the act started to laugh at us. That got all of our attention right away.

After we finished _educating _him, I let them enjoy the fruits of our combined effort.

Of course now I'm stuck here talking to you all because they decided it was a nice time to take a snooze.

_Grrrrrrr!_ Don't look at me like that! Have you ever felt your throat getting knocked about by your knees when you walk? I swear, this is like babysitting with none of the perks!

-----

**AN:**_ Well there's Cerberus folks. Ask and ya shall receive - or something to that effect. Of course, there aren't any guarantees that I'll get to it so quickly (if at all!), but I'll certainly contemplate it. ^-^_

_Still, hope this met your expectations. Thanks to nanaki_chan for the review that asked for this (even though Cerberus __**was**__ one of my next planned drabbles). Thanks also to Starlight-x, Vietta, Angel Wings-008, and a new reviewer - Insanity Lord - for all their reviews. Y'all make it a pleasure to write, that's for sure._


	10. Oh, Brother

**Icy Drabbles: "Oh, Brother..."**

"Where art though?"

---

_"Yo and hello to all you peoples out there. I am the 'Big B', that is, the big brother you see. You all listen to me and you'll find things coming to you on the easy street." Cigar smoke rises in waves around the tiny gremlin in the oversized chair. He negligently waves the hand holding the stogie in the direction of a faded and stained couch. "Make yourselves at home and pick your pi-zen."_

He points towards a small stack of flyers atop the coffee table.

_"Just for the record, no three hour tours. And no, we don't do visits to Disneyland. The Mouse complains and he's got too many lawyers." _He watches you pick one up and start to browse before shouting towards the back of the room. _"LB, get some tea for our visitors."_

He turns back and sees what you're pointing to on the paper.

_"Yeah, we do sell tickets to the Odin peep-hole. You want a first rate cushion with that? What?! You sayin that we cheat people? How dare you! We don't force anyone ta look and that's a fact!"_

You ignore his grumbling and point out another line on the flyer.

_"Cactuar Stand-Up Comedy? Oho! Figured you'd like that one." _He chuckles behind his cigar for a full minute. _"Can't say it's too popular yet, cause he can't pull off a straight man act for the life of him. He'd a been better off goin as a pantomime... but then again, he coulda just done that on a street corner somewheres."_

_"Yeah I rent him space and props. So what if his show ain't popular - it ain't my fault. I'm just making money here. And you better NOT tell that prickly son-of-a-plant that I'm ripping him off - I worked too hard to get that contract."_

Another line.

_"We don't do that anymore. Too expensive shelling out for steaks and idiots to drop em."_

You point again.

He frowns and puffs on his cigar. Smoke swirls around his chair...

_"Yeah, we run a gaming establishment. Only has a 'Rock-Paper-Scissors' machine in there right now. Feel free to drop by... WHAT?!!!"_

He stands up on his chair, quivering with anger_. "LB! Forget the tea! Come out here and get rid of these LIBELeous IGnorAMeous ASShulls! They think they can just waltz in and declaim our good name and fortune, and get away with it? Well, you just asked for a first class bouncing!"_

A huge hulk powers in from the back room, carrying a tray with several tea cups atop it. The hulk stops for a second to put the tray down on the coffee table and then he turns to you.

The next thing you see is the door... and then the pavement outside of the apartment complex. The hulk disappears inside and the door slams shut.

As you pick yourself up and prepare to leave this inhospitable part of the world, you see a tiny figure in a robe shuffling towards the building. You catch a flash of a swinging lantern just before it disappears through the doorway. You hear a scream from inside.

_"Hell no! It ain't time for that sucker's cut! LB! Time to scram! Find that crazy chick now!!!"_

---

**AN:** Gangster Brothers. Potshots at Disney. ^^

_I'm only getting away with this because of Kingdom Hearts. FF and Disney got stuck together there, somewhat sadly. (Although my sister would say that it's a great game - I never played it very far.) Yes, I'm aware that 'Libel' is for printed falsifications. (BB should be using 'slander'... although, everything that he's been accused of has been true so far...) BB ain't as smart as he thinks he is. ^^_


	11. CrackaDoom!

**Cracka-Doom!**

_This train is bound for glory, this train. This train is bound for glory, this train. This train is dis-track-ted..._

-----

**Schedule:** Doomtrain

**Arrives:** _Whenever_

**Departure:** _After arrival_

**Destination: **_Where ever you desire!_

**Fare: **FREE!

Warning! Side effects of riding on this vehicle may include and are not limited to the following: Nausea, loss of voice, loss of sight, loss of health, fatigue, broken limbs and death.

_It is rumored that several passengers who took the Doomtrain Express were never seen again. These are uncomfirmed at present, however. Also, Doomtrain gets lost along the road of life, so there is no guarantee that he'll get you to your destination in a timely fashion. All other considerations aside, it's suggested that you trust to your feet to follow the tracks instead of hitching a ride on this monstrosity..._

-----

_Notes: Doomtrain cannot talk - hence why he doesn't get to narrate this. I thought a flyer would do him justice. In game reference to Squall... anyone see it? ^^_


	12. Indiscretion

**Icy Drabbles: "**_**Indiscretion**_**"**

_"Something done with lack of tact or wisdom."_

**x-x-x**

I see. You've been talking with Siren, haven't you?

[_sigh_]

Poor girl, no doubt she's beside herself thinking that she betrayed the greatest secret of the century. She hasn't really, but she's a loyal friend and she _would_ think it. I'll let her off the hook and tell you myself. After all, it's not like it's some 'State Secret' or anything.

For crying out loud! You all have seen my human, right? Mean, lean, full of that precise amount of hunky goodness that all heroes have to some degree? Mm-mm.

[_sigh_]

You also know that Squall loves his training regimen. I love it too - it gives me ample time to get summoned and take my time with dispatching the pitiful creatures inside of the training area. So what if it's only two or three seconds more? That's two or three seconds that I can spend looking at my summoner!

I like to think that it's two or three seconds that he's looking at me, too. Even though I know he's devoted to that wonderful little sorceress of his, I like to imagine that I've got a piece of his heart as well. I mean, a girl can hope, can't she?

Right, I'm getting sidetracked again... So Squall has this training regimen. He goes and chops and blasts and summons for a while, and at the end of that time, he's all sweaty. So he always goes and takes a shower to clean off whatever grime he's happened to accumulate on that fantastic bod of his. Being the good girl that I am, I've resisted my major impulses to see what he looks like in the 'Full glorification uninhibited by the obscuring quality of clothing'. Nude, people. Yes, that's the word.

[_glare_]

Yes I do suppress the urges! What kind of girl do you think I am? I'm an ice spirit, for crying out loud!

[_sigh_]

Yes, I know you all would look at him all the time and be totally unashamed while doing so. Lucky you.

Anyhow, back to the story. So this time, he goes in and takes his shower, and I've trundled off to the back corridor of his mind where I stay for just such occasions. It isn't very long - Squall is usually quite prompt with such activities - product of a soldier's lifestyle, I guess. Anyway, for whatever reason, I thought I heard him talking to me.

Yes, he does that on occasion. It's quite flattering, really.

But as I said, I thought I heard him. So I prepared to be summoned, and as I normally do, took a peek from his vision to acclimate myself with his environment. It was... right when he was drying himself. Right in front of that full length mirror - why do they have a full length mirror in his room? I saw... oh... I... I...

Oh gods!

[_**Blush**_]

**x-x-x**

**AN:** _You broke her. But don't worry - Shiva is tough - she'll be back to normal before you know it. Suffice to say, she promptly had to work her way back up on the whole summoning sequence thing. She also suspects that Squall did that to her on purpose._

_He, of course, has no comment. Not that I was around to ask him. I do have a healthy respect for his skill with a gunblade._

_Besides, who would ever believe 'Squall Leonhart, pervert'?_

_Catch you all next time!_


	13. Dancing

**Icy Drabbles: "Dancing"**

**~o~**

When partnering with a human, it is inevitable that various things cross. I can't say that the various skills that I've picked up through the years have been of much use - after all, what use are human skills in the life of a spiritual being? Still, it has been amusing to learn a few things.

And in this instance, I was able to impart a little bit of dignity to my wielder.

**~o~**

_I could feel the tension thrumming through him; Squall is upset and embarrassed. I slowly awaken, taking a long moment to survey the situation. We are in the midst of grand ball, with dancers and musicians. A girl is holding onto his arm, pleading with him to try again._

_Squall hesitates. I feel his reluctance; it is not that he does not know how to dance - he is quite graceful and knows a few simple steps - but he does not know __**this **__dance. He does not like to show his ignorance and he is not yet confident enough to pull the necessary steps from the other dancers on the floor. For anyone else, he would have stormed off to hide along the outskirts of the gathering, hoping to meld into the proverbial shadows._

_But for her..._

_I feel a twinge of something. It is not a welcome feeling._

_But he wishes to try. So I open myself to him - we are not as close as we will be in later days, but for now we are close enough for this - and give him the requisite memories._

_The change is instantaneous; Squall straightens and his steps are more certain. He swings and sways to the measured beat of the music and is no longer the clumsy, graceless dancer that he looked earlier. He is bewildered, but at the same time, grateful._

_A shooting star passes overhead..._

_The magic ends, the girl smiles and leaves. Squall stares after her for a few moments, almost trying to halt her leaving him. In the end, he lets her go without any words._

_And I fall back to sleep with an uneasy feeling in my soul._

**~o~**

**AN: **Bwahahaha! _**Yes! **_Inspiration finally strikes. I am not dead, people, just mostly idea-less. Cactuar is stuck in the writing. So if you fine folks have any suggestions, throw them my way! You never know, it might spark a plot bunny.

Or at least another drabble. ^_^


End file.
